colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Love is Move - Secret
Descripción right|170px *'Titulo:' Love is Move (사랑은) *'Artista:' Secret *'Álbum:' Moving in Secret *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 18-Octubre-2011 Vídeo full|center|400 px Hana, Hyosung, Jieun, Sunhwa Romanización Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) Neon ajik nareul molla eolmana jalna ga neunji niga shwibge bol yeoja ga aningeol (No No No) sarangeun wonrae jiki neunge eoryeo wo (Love Love Love) Ah jeongmal michigesseo wae joljol ttara wa nappeun saram anira myeo ttara wa (No No No) geunde eotteokhae gakkeum nado heundeullyeo (Love Love Love) Isseul ttae jalhae (jalhae jalhae) namjan manha (manha manha Oh) neon jeongmal molla hanchameul molla neo neo neo neo neo neo neo neon Sarangeun Move Move sarangeun Move Move bangshim hadagan domang ga ginjanghae neo neo joshimhae neo neo sarangeun umjiki neun geoya Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) watda gatda watda gatda heundereo naemam Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) iri jeori iri jeori heundeureo naemam Dalla do neomu dalla mae dallil ttaen eonjego yeonghwa bogo babman meokgo he eojyeo (No No No) noryeoki eobtneun sarangi nan jigyeo wo (Love Love Love) Isseul ttae jalhae (jalhae jalhae) namjan manha (manha manha Oh) neon jeongmal molla hanchameul molla neo neo neo neo neo neo neo neon Sarangeun Move Move sarangeun Move Move bangshim hadagan domang ga ginjanghae neo neo joshimhae neo neo sarangeun umjiki neun geoya Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) watda gatda watda gatda heundereo naemam Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) iri jeori iri jeori heundeureo naemam Yeah~ C'mon Everybody maeil gati bappeu dago ping gye mandae sarang haneun yeoja hante geureom andwae malloman geuchinge, nal gatgo jeul ginge nae mami Shake It Shake It Shake It Ma Boy! Neottaeme Oops! Oops! neottaeme Oops! Oops! (Ooh~ neottaeme) haedo haedo hae neomuhae (neomuhae yeah) dabdabhae neo neo gabgabhae neo neo yeoja neun galdae gateun geoya Sarangeun Move Move sarangeun Move Move bangshim hadagan domang ga ginjanghae neo neo joshimhae neo neo sarangeun umjiki neun geoya Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) watda gatda watda gatda heundereo naemam Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) iri jeori iri jeori heundeureo naemam Español Vamos (Vamos) Vamos (Vamos) Vamos (Vamos) Vamos (Vamos) Aún no me conoces no sabes cuán popular soy No soy el tipo de chica fácil para ti (no, no, no) El amor es siempre difícil de proteger (amor, amor, amor) Ah me estás volviendo loca, ¿por qué me estás siguiendo? Me sigues y dices que no eres un mala persona (no, no, no) Pero, ¿que debo hacer?, a veces caigo (amor, amor, amor) Se bueno cuando lo tienes (se bueno, se bueno) Hay muchos hombres (muchos, muchos, oh) No lo sabes en serio no lo sabes tu tu tu tu tu tu El amor es movimiento, movimiento El amor es movimiento, movimiento Se arrcanca cuando eres imprudente Ponte nervioso tu tu, ponte alerta el amor cambia Vamos (Vamos) Vamos (Vamos) Viene y va, viene y va sacudes mi corazón Vamos (Vamos) Vamos (Vamos) Aquí y allá, aquí y allá sacudes mi corazón Eres muy diferente solías perseguirme Pero ahora vemos una película comemos y nos despedimos (no, no, no) Estoy cansada del amor sin esfuerzo (amor, amor, amor) Se bueno cuando lo tienes (se bueno, se bueno) Hay muchos hombres (muchos, muchos, oh) No lo sabes en serio no lo sabes tu tu tu tu tu tu El amor es movimiento, movimiento El amor es movimiento, movimiento Se arranca cuando eres imprudente Ponte nervioso tu tu, ponte alerta el amor cambia Vamos (Vamos) Vamos (Vamos) Viene y va, viene y va sacudes mi corazón Vamos (Vamos) Vamos (Vamos) Aquí y allá, aquí y allá sacudes mi corazón Yeah~ ¡Vamos, todos! Siempre pones excusas de que estás ocupado No deberías hacerle eso a la chica que amas Solo dices cosas, solo te diviertes conmigo Mi corazón se sacude, sacude, sacude, mi chico! Por ti, Oops! Oops! Por tí, Oops! Oops! (Oh, por ti) Esto es demasiado, es tan molesto (tan molesto) eres tán sofocante Las chicas son como las cañas 1 El amor es movimiento, movimiento El amor es movimiento, movimiento Se arranca cuando eres imprudente Ponte nervioso tu tu, ponte alerta el amor cambia Vamos (Vamos) Vamos (Vamos) Viene y va, viene y va sacudes mi corazón Vamos (Vamos) Vamos (Vamos) Aquí y allá, aquí y allá sacudes mi corazón #Las chicas son como las cañas: Es un dicho coreano, ya que las cañas vacilan/oscilan cuando el viento sopla como el corazón de las chicas que cambia con pequeñas cosas o acciones. Hangul Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) 넌 아직 나를 몰라 얼마나 잘나가는지 네가 쉽게 볼 여자가 아닌걸 (No No No) 사랑은 원래 지키는게 어려워 (Love Love Love) 아 정말 미치겠어 왜 졸졸 따라와 나쁜 사람 아니라며 따라와 (No No No) 근데 어떡해 가끔 나도 흔들려 (love love love) 있을 때 잘해 (잘해 잘해) 남잔 많아 (많아 많아 오) 넌 정말 몰라 한참을 몰라 너너너너너너너넌 사랑은 Move Move 사랑은 Move Move 방심하다간 도망가 긴장해 너 너 조심해 너 너 사랑은 움직이는 거야 Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) 왔다 갔다 왔다 갔다 흔들어 내 맘 Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) 이리저리 이리저리 흔들어 내 맘 달라도 너무 달라 매달릴 땐 언제고 영화보고 밥만 먹고 헤어져 (No No No) 노력이 없는 사랑이 난 지겨워 (Love Love Love) 있을 때 잘해 (잘해 잘해) 남자는 많아 (많아 많아) 넌 정말 몰라 한참을 몰라 너너너너너너너넌 사랑은 Move Move 사랑은 Move Move 방심하다간 도망가 긴장해 너 너 조심해 너 너 사랑은 움직이는 거야 Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) 왔다 갔다 왔다 갔다 흔들어 내 맘 Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) 이리저리 이리저리 흔들어 내 맘 Yeah~ C’mon Everybody! 매일같이 바쁘다고 핑계만대 사랑하는 여자한테 그럼 안돼 말로만 그친 게 날 갖고 즐긴 게 내 맘이 Shake It Shake It Shake It Ma Boy! 너 땜에 Oops! Oops! 너 땜에 Oops! Oops! 해도 해도 해 너무해 답답해 너 너 갑갑해 너 너 여자는 갈대 같은 거야 사랑은 Move Move 사랑은 Move Move 방심하다간 도망가 긴장해 너 너 조심해 너 너 사랑은 움직이는 거야 Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) 왔다 갔다 왔다 갔다 흔들어 내 맘 Come On (Come On) Come On (Come On) 이리저리 이리저리 흔들어 내 맘 Datos Categoría:Secret